Birthday
by Jeriddian
Summary: How Kim arrived ot our world...


**Author's Note: The first chapter is a stand alone introduction to the "Resolution" storyline, and so it still is. However, I had a sudden inspiration and have added this small second chapter. It provides yet another outlook and perspective on the "Resolution" universe. I may be able to add more such important moments to this particular individual story. As of November 9, 2008, however, I had to make a correction since I discovered I had the Month of the Rat misconfigured according to the Chinese Calendar, and so I have to change her birth month from February to December accordingly to fit the Chinese Zodiac properly.**

**Chapter Two: The Beginning**

Nana Possible honked the horn of the car several times in frustration as she peered over the steering wheel, craning the neck on her small frame up as far as she could and trying by sheer will to get the idiot driver in front of her to realize the light had turned green. It didn't help that the air had turned biting cold and it was snowing, the first good snow on Christmas Day that Middleton had experienced in quite some time. Nana thought for a moment she should be reveling in the pleasantly lulling downfall, but this definitely wasn't the time for it. Huffing in frustration, she saw the woman finally come up for air after digging around in her oversized purse for something, and then turn to the steering of her car, put the vehicle in drive, and gradually drag herself along through the traffic light. Nana followed her closely and got across the intersection as quick as she could.

Irritated even more, she muttered, "Sunday Driver!" to herself as she veered around into the next lane to get past the slow poke. She quickly scanned the street ahead for police cars before hitting the gas pedal and going a good seven to ten miles above the speed limit as she headed down the thoroughfare. 'Finally', she thought, 'I hope the streets aren't too slick from the snow'. At this rate she figured she would make the hospital in ten minutes, and was hoping she would still be in time and that they would not proceed with delivery without her. When James had called her to tell her Annie's labor wasn't progressing and the obstetrician was thinking about doing a C-section, she knew she had to act quickly. The timing was too critical.

As she sped down the street, Nana recalled how things were actually going so well. The pregnancy was progressing as planned and on time. Annie's due date was actually two days ago, but when she didn't go into labor, James started to fret. But Annie pooh-poohed him, telling him the due date was too approximate, and that it could be as long as another week before she did go into labor, and that it would be all right. However, it only took one more day before her water broke. So yesterday, she and James took her to the hospital and got her settled. Nana prayed it would be a quick early delivery the previous afternoon, but it wasn't so. They waited through the night, without results. Right now though, Nana knew the delivery must not occur until the right time, although she didn't tell this to her son and daughter-in-law. She knew it had to be between 3PM and 5PM. Earlier that morning, she decided to come back to the apartment for a while and get cleaned up. Also, she wanted to contact an old friend, and so she was waiting at the apartment, meditating serenely...

* * *

"Have you sensed the disturbances?", she asked.

The shining image of Sensei hung in the air before her, his black hair now well shot with the grey of his advancing years. His visage was marked with concern in the wrinkled lines of his forehead.

"I have.", he replied., "The animal spirits are moving. Yet, the Great Trine is silent. I have heard nothing from them in some time."

"And the Chosen One?"

"In due course. He has barely begun and shall arrive eight months hence. The parents have recently been moved by the father's company here to Middleton. It appears to be a permanent relocation as we suspected it would be."

Nana nodded sagely to herself, "And so the Prophecy manifests itself yet again..."

"Yes, it does.", replied Sensei, "but not always as we expected."

She smiled back at him, "Quite... ...I had always thought it would be Slim's daughter. He's the oldest. But he just recently married and has not started down the 'family track' yet."

He chuckled, "Sometimes the younger shall surpass the elder, as it has said in your Bible."

"So true...", she answered with a smile, "...But I should have known when I first met Annie. With her hair, it had be that she was destined to bear the Dragon."

"No matter.", said Sensei, "It is as it should be. All that must pass now is that the birth take place at the proper time..."

* * *

Nana was abruptly startled when the phone rang. Her concentration lost, Sensei suddenly disappeared from view as she glared at the phone in aggravation. She unwound herself from the lotus position she had assumed and got up, walking over in two steps to the phone on the bar. It wasn't far since the two bedroom apartment her son and daughter-in-law lived in was so small. It was what they could afford at the time. James was finishing up his PhD this semester from MIST and had already garnered a job at the Middleton Space Institute for the summer. Being in the top five of his class, he was one of the few who would be able to get employment guaranteed as early as he did, a full year before graduation. It was one of the reasons he and Annie decided to go ahead and start their family. She herself was busy in the third year of her neurosurgery fellowship at Middleton Medical Center, though now she was on maternity leave. They weren't making that much money, but once James started working later in the summer, they would be doing better, so they had also decided to put a down payment on a house they had been looking at in one of the better neighborhoods of the city, a split level 60's style ranch house that really appealed to the both of them. Now that Annie was getting close to her due date, Nana had decided to come and stay with them for a couple of weeks to help out, although there was definitely more to her purpose in being there...

Nana picked up the phone and calmly answered, "Hello?"

"Mom!", said James hurriedly, "Boy, am I glad I caught you!"

"What is it, son?"

"Listen, Annie's in a lot of pain. The doctor's thinking of going to a C-section pretty soon."

Nana became concerned, "A C-Section? I don't know, James. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Well, Mom, we may not have a choice. You know the doctor was concerned about the width of her hips, and Annie hasn't progressed all that well. She's only at four centimeters and it's been twenty-seven hours already."

"But, James, I'm sure it shouldn't be too much longer... ...I mean the odds are it should be soon."

"I don't know, Mom... ...the doctor tells me the average labor for a first time mother is only fourteen hours, but I don't know anything about all that. The only thing I know is that Annie's hurting pretty darn good."

"But when are they thinking of doing this?"

"Soon. Probably within the next thirty minutes or so."

Nana looked at her watch. It was 12:30. The hour of the Monkey was not until 3 PM.

She spoke into the phone, "Son, I'd like you to do me a favor. Hold off until I get there. I'm on the way."

James sounded disturbed, "Huh? Mom, what are you talking about? Why should we wait?"

"Son, I'm asking you to trust me on this.", she replied, "Please just hold on for a while longer."

"Mom?...", he asked, starting to sound leery, "...This isn't about that 'Prophecy' hooey you were telling me about last week, is it?"

"James. I know it's hard to believe, but it is true. But I have an even better reason for you to consider."

"What, Mom?"

"You know what I can do. I think I can help."

There was a slight pause at the end of the line, "I don't know, Mom..."

"Listen, son. I can help her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dear. I know what I'm doing. I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Okay, okay... ...I'll try to get Annie to hang on a little longer."

"Thanks. I'll be there soon.", and she quickly hung up the phone, grabbed her car keys, and headed for the door. She thought she would have had more time to reach the hospital, but now she realized she was out of it...

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later when she turned into the Visitor's lot to Middleton Medical Center. Parking the car, she got out and locked it, quickly walking towards main entrance. A light covering of the snow had already accumulated on the ground outside, the snowflakes gently falling through the air. 'It is very placid', thought Nana, who found it soothing, 'and fitting too'... ...but she turned her mind back to the business at hand and soon made it to the elevators. She went up to the third floor where the OB ward was located. As she stepped out onto the floor, she saw several nurses walking about, steadily making their rounds, checking on the patients. One nurse passed by and she gently grabbed her.

"Excuse me, young lady.", she asked, "Can you tell me where the Possibles' room is."

The nurse blinked twice as she recalled the information, then nodded, "Oh, yes. The tentative C-Section. She's in 318.", then quickly went on her way.

"Thank you.", Nana replied to the retreating figure.

She looked down the hallways, then in the other direction, seeing finally that was the way to go. She walked towards her destination, looking to both sides until she finally saw the room number on the top of the door sill, 318.

Knocking softly, she entered, finding James sitting on the edge of the bed with Annie, who was clearly uncomfortable. It reminded her that the doctor had told Annie in the beginning of the pregnancy about his concerns about her pelvic carriage, thinking her hips might be too thin to deliver the baby, but Annie didn't seemed worried about that at all. Nothing further had been said about that being a problem, until now apparently. She looked at her daughter-in-law, empathizing strongly with her distress. Annie's belly was now quite swollen with the child. Nana thought that she looked larger than she ever did with Slim or James...

"Hi, Mom.", James said as he looked up, "She's still really hurting. What is it you think you can do to help?"

She looked at Annie, clearly in pain and unable to stay still very well, although she certainly was trying.

"Did they get the ultrasound yet?", asked Nana.

James frowned at her, "What does that have to do with anything, Mom?"

Nana gave him a blank look and answered, "I was just wondering if it was a boy or a girl..."

Annie moaned as she shifted position again, "Oh for Pete's sake, Nana! I don't want to know yet!"

Nana tried to reassure her, saying, "It's going to be okay, dear... ...really... ...But the only reason is because girls tend to be bigger at birth than boys. That's all."

This was true, but it was not the reason why Nana was asking.

""It doesn't matter!", cried Annie as she turned over again onto her right side, "As long as the baby's healthy, it's not important to me!"

"I understand, dear. But it might help me in helping you."

"How?", Annie demanded.

"Because it would..."

"It's a girl, Mom! It's a girl!" James exclaimed impatiently, "Now can you help?"

Nana blinked once and then sighed a deep breath. 'Yes', she thought, 'A girl... ...So the Dragon is indeed here... ...now...'

Forty-eight years, she had waited for this. Forty eight years had she carried the burden of guardianship. The light at the end of the tunnel was now visible.

Nana moved to the other side of the bed. As she did, Annie shifted position again and turned towards her. Putting her purse down on the night table next to it, Nana sat down and put her hands on her temples.

"Now, just listen to me, Annie. Follow the sound of my voice..."

"Mom...", James said in a worried tone, "Wait a minute... ...This isn't some of that Eastern mystic mumbo-jumbo you messed around with, is it?"

"Quiet, James.", she said in calm reprimand, "whether or not you believe in my methods anymore, you've seen them work on your father and your brother many times. You, too, you know."

James looked askance at her, but said nothing further. He could not counter her argument. There were many times as a child when she was able to sooth him with her ministrations when he was sick, as were Slim and his Dad. He never quite believed that she actually did what she claimed. As an adult and a scientist, it was just that it wasn't scientifically provable. Either way, he had always had doubts as to whether she really did what she purported to do. However, he simply stood by while Nana slowly rubbed Annie's temples as she concentrated.

Quickly reaching a meditative state within herself, she looked deep to her inner core and found her being on that broad expansive plane of pure thought... ...flat, huge, featureless except for the myriads of bright plumes of energy milling about. Here it was possible to see everyone's more intimate inner self, to be cognizant of their every thought, to be able to see every dream, and to be empathic of every emotion. It took a tremendous strength of will to keep from being battered senseless by the pure mental energy that so easily rampaged through the ethereal mist of this dimension, but for the Guardian that Nana was, it was simplicity itself. Looking rapidly through the innumerable energies, she soon found Annie's _chi_, and homed in on it. It was strong and bright, yet it flickered with doubt. It was also somewhat unstable, and clearly in distress. A baleful lime-green tint seemed to want to invade it, trying to erode the energies pulsing within it. But what took Nana's breath away was the brilliant flaming ball that suddenly emerged next to her. Steadily it shone with purpose, with a fierce determination, a force unrivaled by few on this plane. Droning there in a steady rhythm to the beating of the heart of the child, it could not help but draw all attention to it. It became the center of everything there. Nana stared in awe, seeing the bright new energy seething with power, struggling to emerge, to set itself free, to overcome the limitations that had been put on it. It shifted energies, the colors rapidly changing, yet its basic fiery red color never truly left it. Then suddenly, it seemed to expand softly out, assuming a definite shape, and there was no question...

The Dragon stood there in front of her, almost immaterial, half translucent. Three times her size, she could see it was but an infant of its species. The iridescent eyes regarded her calmly, the interest intensely quizzical, wondering, with no hint of fear or any negative emotion. She was excited, happy, wanting to be released and allowed to roam and explore its new universe, a new child ready to learn everything it could about its new playroom. Then it took a step forward and suddenly pulled back in pain, almost roaring its discomfort as Annie's essence suddenly flickered and dimmed slightly. Somehow, Nana could sense a groan filtering through from beyond, Annie's reaction in the physical world. The Dragon looked around, concern on its face, alarmed at the restriction suddenly put on her. It swiveled its great head and looked at the bright ball of light that held her back and tried to investigate it, sniffing at it lightly before turning back and staring at Nana, a plea on its face for help, as if lost and not knowing what to do.

Nana smiled and said, "Be still, young one. There is nothing to fear..."

Seeming to intuit her intent, the dragon did not move. It sat down on its haunches and relaxed, waiting for Nana's next act. Nana turned and glided towards Annie's _chi_. Gently, she cupped her hands around the bright orb and began to chant. The words came out in a soft trill, gentle and soothing. After several minutes of this, Annie's _chi_ steadied, and began to stabilize. In time it grew stronger and stronger, and yet stronger. A bright blue hue overtook it, deep as the ocean's tint, finally obscuring the slightly sickening verdant color that had shadowed the globe when Nana first saw it. Brilliant flakes of silver began to course through it, rippling through the contour of the orb completely embedding its matrix with its essence. Somewhere in there, some outside force came in, trying to help bolster her. She could tell it was a force meant to help, probably something the doctors in the hospital did to try and ease her pain, but it was clearly not enough to do much good. She continued her chant to strengthen Annie's _chi_. All this time, the Dragon watched with intense interest, never moving, its ears flicking back and forth on occasion but with no other action. In time, it was done, and Annie's _chi_ was now strong enough to continue without her.

Nana pulled back and took a deep breath, facing the Dragon.

Smiling, she said, "Soon, now, you shall be freed. Be patient just a while longer. We have waited for you for half a century, my child. A few moments more will not be hard."

The great translucent beast cocked her head at her as if she did not understand, but appeared quite satisfied with its situation. Nana just chuckled and turned to leave. As she walked away, she looked back at the Dragon once more still sitting there.

"I shall see you on the other side..", she whispered half to herself, "...Granddaughter."

The Dragon kept gazing at her with rapt attention, its mouth almost twisted in a feral grin. Nana allowed her concentration to ease and soon found herself sitting on Annie's bed again. Her hands were still on her temples, and Annie had become quiet. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be pain free, laying flat on her back. She looked up over at her son who still was miffed, but at least was now relieved that his wife was more comfortable.

She took a deep breath and said, "There. That should do it."

James looked at her skeptically, "That, or the morphine they gave her five minutes ago."

Nana smiled. She knew that did not really help much. Two minutes later, the obstetrician came in.

"How's she doing?"

"I think the morphine helped, Doctor.", James said, "Do you think we need to go now?"

Nana quickly looked up at the clock in the room. It was 1:05 PM

"Let me check real quick.", said the doctor, and in a trice had made his assessment.

His eyes went up in surprise.

"Wow!", he said, "I didn't expect that."

"What?", said James, "What is it?"

"She's dilated to nine centimeters."

"So what does that mean?"

"I think we don't have to do the C-Section, now. Let's give it a little more time. I think we can do this the usual way."

James looked at him a little dumbfounded, but then smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's great, Doctor! So how soon?"

"Well, I was sure we needed to do the surgery and have your daughter out by 2 PM, but I think we can afford to wait another hour or two now..."

* * *

The sun had set some time ago, The visitors to the nursery window for the day had all left, except one. The middle aged woman, the grey encroaching gradually throughout her auburn hair stood quietly staring at the small pink bundle in the bassinet which was the third one from the left. The baby slept peacefully, occasionally yawning and reaching out with her slender tiny hands, multiple wisps of brilliant red hair escaping from underneath the pink knit cap she was wearing.

The slow soft patter of feet came up from behind her as the figure emerged from the shadows and came closer, nearing her in steady fashion until it was directly beside her.

She smiled and said softly, "I knew you would come."

Sensei stood straight and gazed lovingly at the child before them, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"How could I miss this?", he queried, "for now the Prophecy is confirmed."

"It is.", nodded Nana, "And the long interregnum is now over. The period of darkness without the protector of the ages is done. My guardianship is soon to bear its fruit."

"And it is not only an auspicious date for my calendar, but also for yours, this being your most sacred holiday."

"It is Fate, Sensei...", she said in wonder, "The nature of the Dragon is ascendant in all these things. The omen of change is with us in her..."

And she looked with teary eyes at her granddaughter, reading again the name on the bassinet...

"Kimberly Anne Possible"

"December 25, 1988, 3:17 PM"

Sensei began to recite softly.

"_Born in the year of the Dragon under the month of the rat, shall come she whose time will ring with the dragon's wars._

_Born in the year of the Dragon at the hour of the monkey, shall come she who shall thwart all evil..."_

And so she was born, in the year of the Dragon, the month of the Rat, at the hour of the Monkey. And not only that, but on Christmas Day as well...

"Yes...", replied Nana, "She has come now... ...The Dragon has returned."

She smiled at her with all the love in her heart, and as a tear escaped her eyes she whispered once again...

"Welcome to the world, granddaughter..."


End file.
